Erupting Emotions
by xlilxpinaix3
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran falls in love.Sakura see Syaoran with another girl. Sakura's trust between him and her was broken and Sakura can't forgive Syaoran. Than all of a sudden Sakura and Yukito gets together. Who will walk down the aisle with Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

Hi well this is my first chapter I hope you guys like it.. It's my first story...

I DO NOT OWN CCS.

* * *

Chapter One 

It was a beautiful Monday morning. The light appearing in Sakura's window waking her up from her slumber.

Sakura thinking in her head " Oh great another school day has arrived." She quickly washes her face and immediately puts on her uniform . She ran downstairs taking a breakfast bar and left her home walking to school.

Sakura was now 17 turning 18 soon. She has graduated High School and now goes to Tokyo University with her friends Tomoyo, Eriol, and of course Syaoran. They've been friends since elementary school.

Sakura and Syaoran had liked each other for many years now. Now it was the day for Syaoran to admit to Sakura that he had liked her for many years.

Syaoran already been awake going to school, trying to figure out to Sakura what to say to her exactly. He kept figuring out ways to try to get alone time with her and a perfect place to tell her. Then of course he thought of the cherry blossom tree to tell her. But, he was so afraid of rejection. He kept mumbling to himself saying " I love you."

Then an all to familiar voice came saying " who do you love?" Syaoran immediately turned up to see Sakura smiling right at him with her Emerald eyes looking so peaceful. Syaoran immediately tried covering up of what he said and said " oh nothing it's a play that I'm rehearsing." Which he thought in his head "Oh my fucking gosh why the hell did I say that! That's so damn stupid! She would never believe that!"

But Sakura not caring any less smiled sweetly and said " Okay."

After about 5 minutes of an akward silence Sakura broke it saying if he wanted to go to the movies tomorrow. Syaoran without thinking immediately said " Yes!" Which made Sakura just smile and blush a little light pink. Turning her head around so he wouldn't see. Syaoran immediately realizes what he just did and blushed a darker pink that Sakura and turned his head.

Finally, the arrive to Tokyo University after having such a silent walk together. Seeing their friends, Tomoyo and Eriol under a beautiful cherry blossom tree making out. Sakura and Syaoran silently went up to them smiling pleasantly giggling a bit. Tomoyo and Eriol hearing their giggle quickly stopped and just blushed a deep red. Tomoyo and Eriol been together for about 2 years now so Sakura and Syaoran were use to them making out.

Tomoyo and Eriol: Uh... Hey..

Sakura and Syaoran : (smiled sweetly) Hey...

Tomoyo quickly took Sakura saying she needed to talk to her immediately. So they went off to quiet little tree where nobody can be seen.

Tomoyo: (quickly said without hesitating) Oh my gosh Sakura! You and Syaoran look so kawaii together! when will you guys ever get together?

Sakura: (turned light pink) I do not know... I'm not sure if he even likes me..

Tomoyo: (screaming on the top of her lungs saying) YOU FUCKING CRAZY HE FUCKING LIKES YOU DAMMIT!

Sakura: How would you know?

Tomoyo: (looking at her with a smirk on her face) I know because I'm like cupid! It's my job to know!

Sakura: Oh yes cupid ma'm would you make sure Syaoran will love me! saying sarcastically.

Tomoyo: (getting mad) Whatever let's just go back. I miss my baby already!

Sakura: (giggled)

Back at the cherry blossom Syaoran was talking to Eriol. Saying " I'm going to tell Sakura I love her! But, I'm afraid that she won't return my feelings.!" Eriol looking up at Syaoran and began to say " You crazy she loves you, don't worry." Syaoran believing Eriol calmed down a bit more.

the bells ring

quickly Tomoyo and Sakura sees Syaoran and Eriol they immediately grabbed their hands and ran to their classroom. They all had the same classes together.

Syaoran immediately just figured out was happening sees Sakura holding his hand. Syaoran immediately turns a light pink. But, no one even noticing.

They finally get to their classroom and went to their normal seats. The day went on and finally school just ended.

While, they were leaving class they thought of going to their favorite hang out place to get a drink. So they immediately went to " Little Island Boba " ( please don't mind the name of the place I was just trying to make up a name so I randomly placed that.) After that they got their drinks and started to head home. Eriol and Tomoyo going in a different direction, while Sakura and Syaoran walked in the other direction. Syaoran said to Sakura " How about we go to Penguin Park for a little stroll." Sakura looked up at him with a smile and said " sure."

So they walked into Penguin Park barely anybody being there. Syaoran suggesting that they should sit next to that cherry blossom so they did. Syaoran spoke up and said " Sakura I need to tell you something. " Sakura looked up to him with concern in her eyes that was sparkling and said " What is it Syaoran?"

Syaoran so nervous stuttered " Sakura I.. I.. lov... " he sighs.

Sakura just looking up at him with a little smile acrossed her face.

Syaoran immediately wanting to get over this and said "Sakura I Love You!"

Okay I think I would stop right here for now.. Hehe.. Please review this is my first story...

Thank you very much!

-xlilxpinaix3


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all that have reviewed me. I was nervous that no one liked it because this is my first story.

Thanks to:

s0uthsided0rk thanks for the review and yes I do write stories now! See you at school..

C e l e s t r I a l - G o d d e s s thanks for the review and here's the new chapter and see you at school..

neopyrocitrine thank you for the review and here's the new chapter.

dbzgtfan2004 thank you for the review and here's the new chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. You encouraged me to write some more so here it is.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS.**

* * *

Previous Chapter

Eriol and Tomoyo going in a different direction, while Sakura and Syaoran walked in the other direction. Syaoran said to Sakura " How about we go to Penguin Park for a little stroll." Sakura looked up at him with a smile and said " sure."

So they walked into Penguin Park barely anybody being there. Syaoran suggesting that they should sit next to that cherry blossom so they did. Syaoran spoke up and said " Sakura I need to tell you something. " Sakura looked up to him with concern in her eyes that was sparkling and said " What is it Syaoran?"

Syaoran so nervous stuttered " Sakura I.. I.. lov... " he sighs.

Sakura just looking up at him with a little smile acrossed her face.

Syaoran immediately wanting to get over this and said "Sakura I Love You!"

* * *

Chapter 2 Erupting Emotions

Sakura so shocked of what just happened quickly stood up. Thinking she heard wrong she mentally slapped herself.

Syaoran sighs deeply stands up and again he said much louder "Sakura I love you"

Sakura's faced was so shocked and her eyes became wider. Syaoran thinking she's was going to reject him he already had his head down low.

Sakura taking a moment to breathe quickly jumped to embrace him and making Syaoran lose his balance and fall on his ass. She quickly yelled out saying "I love you too!" Both of them are blushing a really deep red. Till Sakura believed she was cutting the circulation off Syaoran's legs quickly got up. Both of them blushing like a big juicy red tomato.

They both took a deep breath and asked what they are now. Syaoran saying in a voice of hope "that he wished that Sakura was his girlfriend." Sakura most pleased said "yes!"

The sun was about to set and that's when they noticed they needed to get home. Syaoran was walking Sakura home. It was a quiet moment. They walked side by side and Sakura took hold of Syaoran's hand. Which made him blush red as a tomato. Luckily it was dark enough so Sakura couldn't notice.

They finally reached the front of Sakura's gate. But, they didn't notice that they were being watched. Sakura quickly gave a peck on Syaoran's cheek. And went off quickly, but Syaoran took her wrist and pulled her back to him even closer. Both are looking into each other's eyes. Syaoran's deep amber eyes concentrating on her deep beautiful emerald eyes which was full of beauty. Syaoran was leaning in very slowly. Sakura who was most shocked just looked into him with love in her eyes. Syaoran and Sakura where very close when came out Tomoyo and Eriol who Tomoyo was holding her camcorder.

Tomoyo started yelling " Kawaii!" Which both shocked Sakura and Syaoran both taping on their heart trying to take a deep breath. Both yelled out " what the hell was that for are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Both in unison. Eriol who could only just smile and see his crazy girlfriend bug Sakura and Syaoran about them being so cute.

Because of so much noise Touya came out yelling "what's with all the commotion out here!" He immediately went to the front gate seeing Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran. And yelled out " what's the Chinese gaki doing here?" Syaoran annoyed saying "I'm not a Chinese Gaki!" While Touya and Syaoran where arguing. Tomoyo and Eriol decided to leave and see them tomorrow and quickly ran away before Sakura could kill them for spying.

Sakura getting so mad with all this fighting she yelled " shut up both of you!" Then she looked at Touya saying " get in the house!" With a death glare which Touya got afraid and quickly went inside the house. She then turned around to face Syaoran and said "goodnight see you tomorrow." Before she left to go inside she quickly gave a peck on his cheek and left him. Where once again he started to blush like crazy.

Sakura once she got inside Touya bugged her asking "why she was with the Chinese Gaki!" Sakura just said simply "because I wanted too." Which made Touya get pist off he quickly went back to his room before he lost control of his anger.

Sakura quickly went inside her bedroom that was really big. (Oh I think I forgot to mention that Sakura is rich and smart in the story) She quickly finished her homework and decided to sleep early. So she changed from her school clothes to a pink-sleeping gown that went up to her thigh and it made her look like she was a princess. She quickly went to a heavenly sleep and the moon seemed to be gleaming on her beautiful face. Show her every complexion of beauty. Which made her look like a peaceful angel. While, Kero in the other hand wasn't seen because he was sleeping lazily like a lazy guardian inside Sakura's drawer.

Early next morning Sakura was awaken immediately by the sun's rays beating on her beautiful white skin which she quickly got up without any complaints or thoughts in her head. (Surprisingly huh) She quickly went in her big ass bathroom that was connected to her bedroom and turned on the shower into steaming hot water. She quickly took off her clothes and went inside the shower after 15 minutes of taking a shower she finished and went into her walk-in closet getting her school clothes. Took her five minutes to dress and then took her 10 minutes to fix her hair. Then started to tooth brush.

She went downstairs quickly and was greeted by her brother and father eating waffles at the table which she happily helped herself too. She quickly ate and kissed her father a good bye and said a friendly gesture to her brother till she hear him say bye Taijuu she quickly stepped on his foot which he fell and started to whimper like a coward.

She took her car keys and was frustrated of what car to drive (she has 5 cars BMW M3, Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, Porsche GT, Infinity G35, and a Ferrari. Note: I do not own any of these cars I just randomly named the cars) then she decided to take her Infinity G35 black too, with leather seats, air-conditioning, it was also stick shift. (Everyone of Sakura's car is stick shift cause she likes stick shift) So she got in her car and drove off to school with the thought of her and Syaoran where together and how they were about to kiss till Tomoyo showed up.

She finally arrived at her school, Tokyo University, which awaited her were her friends Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo. The school bell wasn't going to ring another 30 minutes so they started to talk about last night. Also Tomoyo mention she got everything on tape which made Syaoran and Sakura blush crazy. And all Tomoyo can keep on saying how cute they look together.

Syaoran asked Sakura if they can talk in private so they went into a nice beautiful shaded tree.

Syaoran started to talk about last night. Which made Sakura little curious why he was talking about it. Than Syaoran mumbled " what the hell and went near Sakura." Sakura with a questioned looked on her face and backed up only to be stopped by a tree. Syaoran was getting closer and all Sakura could do is blush and look at Syaoran in his eyes that made Syaoran crazy for Sakura. Sakura just allowed to him go nearer and nearer. Till their faces was about 1 centimeter apart. Then Syaoran and Sakura met their lips together. Kissing each other. Nothing going through their minds except that they wanted to kiss each other more.

* * *

Well I think I will stop here. Well thanks again for the reviews. Bye. And the next chapter 3 will be done soon. Please review! Thanks!

-xlilxpinaix3


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks you to all that reviewed me...

BabyPenguin: Thanks for the review...

Neko-Neko23: Thanks for the review lol.. aha uhm okay KL here is the new chapter after u been buggin me lol... Kay see u at school...

xlilpinaix3: Yay! A new chapter!

Sakura: aha yay a new chapter but shouldn't you be telling them about

Tomoyo: that you don't own CCS...

xlilxpinaix3: yeah I know.. (cries) but I can't tell them now cause you told them aha...

Sakura and Tomoyo: aha yeh you're right...

Previous chapter

Syaoran asked Sakura if they can talk in private so they went into a nice beautiful shaded tree.

Syaoran started to talk about last night. Which made Sakura little curious why he was talking about it. Than Syaoran mumbled " what the hell and went near Sakura." Sakura with a questioned looked on her face and backed up only to be stopped by a tree. Syaoran was getting closer and all Sakura could do is blush and look at Syaoran in his eyes that made Syaoran crazy for Sakura. Sakura just allowed to him go nearer and nearer. Till their faces was about 1 centimeter apart. Then Syaoran and Sakura met their lips together. Kissing each other. Nothing going through their minds except that they wanted to kiss each other more.

Chapter 3

The kiss lasted a minute till they stopped to gasp for breath. They stared into each other's eyes.

Syaoran couldn't believe what he just did. But, he wanted more of it. He couldn't help himself. He wanted a kiss from Sakura more than ever. Just the thought of Sakura's soft, tender lips drove him nuts.

Sakura just kept looking at Syaoran. She was so amazed of what just happened. She couldn't help herself but feel feelings of love and temptation. She missed Syaoran's warm lips that were pressed upon hers firmly and fully. Oh how she missed it dearly.

After looking into each other's eyes Syaoran couldn't take it. Syaoran took his hand and lifted Sakura's chin and kissed her lips softly. Sakura than took her arms and placed it around Syaoran's neck. Kissing him back. Syaoran than took his arms and placed it around Sakura's small, thin waist. Pulling her closer.

RIINNNGG

After hearing the bell they immediately stopped kissing. Looking into each other and blushing heavily. They quickly went to their homeroom class.

As class went on Sakura couldn't seem to focus. She just kept thinking about her little wolf.

Same with Syaoran he kept her mind on his lovely little cherry blossom and her wonderful beauty and does deep emerald eyes that show concern and love.

Class ended already and it was time to go home. Tomoyo and Eriol met up with Syaoran and Sakura talking to each other a bit. Then Tomoyo and Eriol decided to leave. While they left Syaoran and Sakurathey decided to have dinner together. So they took Sakura's car and drove to a Thai Restaurant.

They took their seats and quickly ordered. As they waited for their food to arrive they talked about this morning. Syaoran could feel his cheeks warm up as he apologized to Sakura about that kiss. He explained that he couldn't help himself. Sakura just giggled and said "it's okay! I did also kiss you back."

Syaoran:" you liked my kiss didn't you?" Raising his eyebrow.

Sakura: " yes, no, may be so you will never know" as she blushed.

Syaoran: " just admit you did like it huh?"

Sakura: "that's for me to know and for you to find out!" Giggling as she said it.

Syaoran: "Sakura just admit you liked it didn't you"

Sakura: "hmm and what if I said no what would you do huh?

Syaoran: "nothing... except cry..."

Sakura: "Oh really?"

Syaoran: "No! Men don't cry!"

Sakura: " Sure men don't cry" she said sarcastically.

Syaoran: "they don't!"

Sakura: "You sure?"

Waiter: here's your food. Would you like a refill in drinks?

Sakura: No it's okay thank you.

Syaoran: No. I'm good thanks.

After eating and paying the bill they decided to go to Penguin Park. As they were walking Syaoran brought up that Sakura liked his kiss.

Syaoran: "Come on Sakura just admit you liked how I kissed you."

Sakura: "Oh yeah Syaoran I loved how you kissed me! I loved everything about that kissed and how passionate it was! Kiss me again! If you kiss me right now I'm yours forever!" Saying it sarcastically.

Syaoran: "So you'll be mine forever if I kiss you right now?"

Sakura: " No but you can have me for an hour. But you have to catch me!

Syaoran: " Sakura get back here!"

Sakura ran over and kept going up the jungle gym as Syaoran struggled trying to catch her. He couldn't help but smile how his little cherry blossom was acting. So childish and yet cute at the same time that made Syaoran just completely fall for her gracious lovable beauty.

Sakura ran everywhere yet still not being catch by Syaoran till she just noticed the time that it was already getting late and that she should get home. By the time she got down the jungle gym Syaoran tackled her down to the soft grass.(SHE DIDN'T"T GET HURT) Syaoran was on top of Sakura. Sakura just blinked at Syaoran. Before she got to say anything Syaoran immediately shut her up by kissing her. After a couple minutes passed by Syaoran stopped and gasped for breath also saying " remember I get you for an hour." Sakura just smiled saying " well you can't get me tonight I have to go home."

Syaoran: "Fine then let's go out to the beach on Saturday."

Sakura: "Fine then. What time?"

Syaoran: 10 AM I will pick you up at your house.

Sakura: "Okay then. Bye now! See you tomorrow"

Syaoran: "Okay"

As Sakura left in her car Syaoran walked home. Once Sakura arrived at her home she quickly finished her homework and took a quick shower. She then immediately changed into short shorts and into a regular tank top. And quickly went to sleep dreaming of her little wolf.

As school days went on it was finally Friday. Tomoyo went to Sakura's house after school and helped her pick out an outfit but instead of picking Tomoyo made her dress already. It was regular jeans with cherry blossoms on the sides of the pants and a pink tank top that went up to her belly button that had rhinestones that made little cherry blossoms in the bottom. She also wore a nice white kind of blazer that wasn't long sleeved but had a little of sleeves and the button would be closed in the middle giving an open look in the bottom and an open up look on the top. She also wore black converse's that were low top. And as her bathing suit she wore a pink cherry blossom bikini.

Saturday came. Bye dad bye Touya I'm going to the beach with Syaoran!

Touya: " Yuckk why the hell are you going with the Chinese Gaki!"

Sakura: "So I can torcher you!"

Touya: " I swear if he lays one hand on you I swear I'm going to kick his fuckin ass back to Hong Kong!"

Sakura: "Oh shut up now bye!"

Touya: "Taijuu I'm telling you if he lays just one hand!"

Sakura: "whatever bye!"

Sakura kissed hher father and stomped on Touya's foot saying I told you not to call me a taijuu! She immediately left her house and right in front of her house was Syaoran and his Acura RSX type S (once again I randomly chose a car and to all who don't know this car it's a racing car lol.. well actually depends lol but in this story he has a racing car) this was one of the many cars he had. He also had the same Mercedes Benz and BMW as Sakura. But he also had a Ferrari and a 350z. (once again random choices) After getting in Syaoran's car with her bag they immediately left off to the beach.

30 minutes later they arrived to the beach. As Sakura went off to change Syaoran placed a little mat and an umbrella also, a basket of food and goodies where there. After setting things up he took off his shirt and took off his pants. He was already wearing his swimming trunks underneath. He was lying down on the mat while he had his eyes closed. All of a sudden a shadow appeared and he opened his eyes. He was so amazed at what Sakura was wearing he just couldn't speak. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Syaoran's P.O.V.

_Damn Sakura looks FIOONNNEEEE! She is so hot! Damn stupid me talk dammit! Why is this so difficult!_

Normal P.O.V

Sakura: "Syaoran are you okay?"

Syaoran: " Yeh im fine.. Sorry."

Sakura: "You know Syaoran you can stop gawking.. hehe."

Syaoran: "What makes you say I'm gawking!" Blushing deeply red.

Sakura: " Well, for starters you won't stop looking at me with your mouth open. Also, you're blushing! hehehe.."

Syaoran: "I am not!"Blushes so deep he turns into a color of a red tomato.

Sakura: " You don't have to deny it! I know I look hot! aha!"

Syaoran: "Yes you do look hot!"

Sakura: "tell me something I don't know... lol"

Syaoran: "How about I tell you more if I at least get a little kiss!"

Sakura: "Okay! But in one condition you have to catch me!

Syaoran: " Sakura come back here! Ugh not again!

Sakura ran down to the water and as Syaoran got closer she started splashing at him. Syaoran couldn't just smile and laugh at his little cute cherry blossom running around. Syaoran got closer to Sakura. Finally Syaoran got a hold of Sakura's wrist. He then spun her around facing her . Grabbing her other arm. She just smiled sweetly. Syaoran got closer and kissed her, Sakura just closed her eyes.

Ehh well I think I would stop here lol! Thanks for the reviews! Well, till next time bye!

-xlilxpinaix3


	4. Chapter 4

Erupting Emotions Chapter 4

Love is just life

* * *

Emerald eyes met with aver eyes. Both were staring into each other's eyes with mystery. They were still in the beach at the shoreline. Both finally released each other from the ever-passionate long lasting kiss.

Sakura's POV

Wow! What just happened! Syaoran is such a sweetheart. If I ever lose him I don't know what I will ever do. I would be more than heart broken. Or if he ever cheated on me. Oh Man! I will never ever forgive him for breaking my heart to pieces. It will be a slow painful death for me. But, if Syaoran loves me he would never do that. Well, I think he wouldn't.

Syaoran's POV

Oh Man! I just loved the way she kisses me! She's just my little cherry blossom. She may look weak and fragile. But she's strong and can be independent. If she needs someone I'll be there to save her and protect her. And I'll always be there for her. I will never do anything to hurt her. She's my pure angel that can direct me.

Buwaha little do they know! HEHE I noe im soundin evil but of course i hab to put da drama, which makes my story.. sorry to those

* * *

Syaoran: "ay Sakura I think we should head for dinner! I'm getting hungry. We've been at the beach for about 7 hours and 30 minute it's already 6!"

Saku7ra: "Okay okay. Hold on let me just get the stuff."

Syaoran: "Kay"

15 minutes later. They left and headed off a restaurant.

Sakura: "Ay Syaoran baby where are we going out to eat?"

Syaoran: "You'll see. Chill baby it's a great place."

Sakura: "Sure. Okay I believe.." sarcastic voice.

Syaoran: "So you don't believe me?" getting upset.

Sakura: "Oh.. I believe you... Even though you tackled me to the ground... Also kissed me while I hit my back against a tree..."

Syaoran: "Oh so now you don't want my kisses?

Sakura: "Awww is someone getting a little grumpy? How adorable! she said as she giggled.."

Syaoran: " It's Not ADORABLE and were here!"

They arrive at an Italian Restaurant. They get out of the car. Than Sakura went up to Syaoran and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips for about 30 seconds.

Sakura: "Feeling better?" she said as she giggled.

Syaoran: "Oh your good"

Sakura: "Yeah I know."

Syaoran: "You know what?"

Sakura: "What?"

Syaoran: "Your lucky that I love you."

Sakura: "Pssh Your luck to have me."

Syaoran: "Yes I know. I just love you my little cherry blossom."

Sakura: "Love you too my little wolf."

They quickly entered the restaurant. Which was owned by Li. So they headed upstairs in a private room that had a dimmed lights to give such a romantic affect. 2 candles on the table. And had a clear view of the moonlight hitting upon their radiant faces. There they ordered, ate, and left the restaurant.

After that they headed home. It was getting late and of course they knew Touya he would have been mad. They were about 5 blocks away from their house there he said that he'll see her tomorrow at school. And that he loved her. Sakura just said okay and that she'll see him tomorrow. Once they arrived at their house they gave one long lasting ever passionate kiss for about 1 minute until they heard yelling saying " TIAJUU YOU BETTER GET IN THIS HOUSE NOW! AND YOU CHINESE GAKI KEEP YOUR HEADS AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Sakura immediately went out saying bye and sorry and entered her house.

* * *

Sorry thatI kept it short because next chapter is gonna be a lot of drama, depression and yeah you know what all you have been waiting for.. buwaha just wait till next time once i update..

thanks to all who reviewed...

-xlilxpinaix3


	5. Author's Note

To all the people who read Erupting Emotions:

I got to say that I am having a lot of trouble with this story. Also I'm really busy. Just cause it's almost summer. Also I'll be working over the summer.Ialso have a lot of tests and than I have my fiesta next week. Yay! So I'll be super busy. Also I am not sure if I like my own story. So for now I'll be delaying this story and put my focus mostly on my other story which is called 2 Lives. So sorry once again.

-xlilxpinaix3


End file.
